


We are Breaking the Cycle of Vernons

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”If I don't want to go to this party, and you don’t want to go to this party, then why are we going to this party?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Breaking the Cycle of Vernons

Erica was sitting on their bed in her underwear with only a portion of her makeup done and  her hair still in rollers.“Okay break this down for me one more time.” Erica asked.”If I don't want to go to this party, and you don’t want to go to this party, then why are we going to this party?” Boyd was trying to find his tie for his suit inside their closet. She could almost hear his eye roll.

“Because we are the only married couple in the pack aside from Derek and Braeden who are somewhere in West Virginia dealing with a succubus.”

They had been going over this for the past month after they got  the invitations in the mail. Danny and Ethan were having their engagement party that day. It was nothing personal, She loved Ethan and Danny. (Okay maybe she didn't love Ethan but is was better than a burning hatred.) “That and Lydia Martin is a very hard person to say no to.” Erica scoffed and got up to help Boyd find a tie.

“The last time Lydia Martin planned a party, was 6 years ago and she drugged everyone with wolfsbane.”

“Low blow Reyes.” Boyd said. He lifted up tie after tie and Erica shook her head at each one, which caused some of her rollers to shift.

“All I’m saying is that I don't think Danny and Ethan would mind if we just sent them their gift in the mail.”  Erica said as she slipped on her heels. She walked out of the closet with Boyd on her tail. She grabbed her dress that was draped over a desk chair and stepped into it.

“No they wouldn't mind.” Boyd agreed as he zipped Erica’s dress.  “But we’re still going.” Erica plopped down on their bed with a groan and grabbed the handheld mirror on the night stand. If she was going then she might as well finish her make up. She reached into the drawer and grabbed her makeup bag. She turned to Boyd who finally chose a tie. Not a very pretty one either.

“You should just go without a tie.”

After two heated discussions about lipsticks hues and ties, and a 30 minute drive to the summer homes of Beacon Hills later, they got to the party. Danny and Ethan were on opposite sides of the room, trying to get to as many guests as possible. Jackson and Aiden were trying to “make nice” since they would be seeing a whole lot more of each other. Scott and Allison had already made their way to the dance floor. Malia and Kira were probably looking a each other lovingly somewhere. Lydia was more than likely have a stress induced heart attack and then there was Stiles. Stiles had one job. All he had to do was keep Danny’s grandmother company and he was shoving his foot into his mouth.

Erica looked to Boyd, who was also listening to the train wreck. “ I’m sorry but I have to go handle this.” As Erica walked towards Stiles and Mrs. Mahealani, the conversation got louder.

“All I'm saying that I want to wait a while." Stiles blabbered. "Sixty percent of marriages that happened before age 24 end in divorce or an unhappy marriage full of resentment.”  Mrs. Mahealani widened her eyes as she looked towards Danny.

“Oh God,” Stiles said realizing what he had accidently implied. “Oh no no, I think that Danny and Ethan are going to be together for a very long time. ”

“But they might end up in an unhappy marriage?” She asked apprehensively. Before Stiles could do any more damage, Erica stepped in.

“Excuse me Mrs. Mahealani,” Erica said as sweetly as possible. “Lydia is going out her mind and needs some help so we need to borrow Stiles for a moment.”

“But Lydia said that if I came with in 50 feet of her work she was going to -OW!”  Erica rested her hand on the back of his arm and poked him with the claw of her forefinger. “Yep. I have a thing. That I need to help Lydia with immediately.” Erica dragged Stiles into the hallway in front of the staff’s kitchen and smacked the back of his head.

“Ow! Didn't anyone teach you to keep your hands to yourself! ”

“Really Stiles!” Erica hissed. She lowered her voice to copy his. “ ‘Sixty percent of marriages that happened before age 24 end in divorce or an unhappy marriage full of resentment.’ Why would you tell her that?”

“Okay first of all, I do not talk like that.” Stiles said defensively. “And Mrs. Mahealani put me in a corner. The woman is very sly. One minute, she’s showing me her grandkids and the next she asks when are Isaac and I getting married.”

Erica decided that she would deal with this when both of them were  there. “Where is Isaac  anyways?” He was the only one she couldn't hear or smell when she walked in.

“Lydia left Jackson in charge of ordering champagne cases  and he ordered 44 instead of 4 so Isaac is fixing the excess champagne problem.”

"He’s drinking it?” There were not words in the English language to describe the deadpan that was on Stiles’ face

“Erica no.” Stiles said flatly. “He’s grabbing the cases and putting them in Roscoe.”

“You're smuggling without me.” Erica said feigning hurt. “Stiles I am offended.”Stiles grabbed Erica’s hand and walked her to the actual kitchen which was on the other wing of the house. When they walked past the party, Boyd gave her a confused look. Erica simply mouthed “Free Booze” as she was strung along.

The east wing of the Martin house  was dark and destitute. The only light came from the kitchen. As Erica walked down the hallway, she smelled something that reminded her of a chemistry classroom. She turned to Stiles, who didn't seem bothered as he chattered about being a deputy.  The smell got stronger as they drew closer, and it was affecting  her vision. When they got to the kitchen, everything was blurry. Stiles was asking her something, but she couldn't hear him. He was holding her up at this point, and when she turned her head she could see a shape lying on floor and realized it was Isaac.

* * *

 

When Erica woke again, she was laying on a cold metal table with an oxygen mask on.  She instinctively  turned her head to the left, since that was the side Boyd normally slept on. Sure enough, he was there, with his head laying on her arm, a position which did not seem comfortable. Isaac was laying a metal table with an oxygen mask on as well, with Stiles beside him, hanging like a sloth on his chair just to hold Isaac’s hand.

Various members of the pack were strewn around what she now knew was  Deaton’s Animal clinic. Scott had his head in Allison’s lap while Lydia was rested hers on Allison’s shoulder. Malia was sitting at Kira’s feet with her head resting against her knees.  Jackson sat like a monk with his eyes closed  beside Stiles. Aiden, Ethan, and Danny were in the waiting room keeping watch while Deaton sat in his office.Erica grabbed Boyd’s hand and squeezed. He stirred awake and smiled.

Erica slid the mask off her face and before Boyd could protest she cut him off.“I’m fine.” Erica said. She sat up and swung her legs off the table but as soon as her feet touched the ground, they gave out from underneath her. Three wolves, a coyote, and a now awake Isaac reached out to grab her before she fell. Deaton walked in and looked the scene in front of him. Erica sat back down on the table.He flicked on the lights which caused them to hiss.

“I wouldn't do that just yet,” Deaton said. “You two have been exposed to a very dangerous dendrotoxin, and won't be on your feet for a while.”

“What was it?” Isaac asked. At this point in their lives,the pack was used to having creatures of the night come and inconvenience them as if it were  a flat tire. Except these flat tires had fangs, claws and the ability to kill you.

“Something about salamander venom and wolfsbane being made in the kitchen and it was giving off fumes.” Stiles murmured. Jackson smiled and opened one of his eyes to look at Lydia.

"So Lyds , are we going to have to pay a visit to our dear friend Jordan?" Jackson teased.  Lydia picked up her head and gave him an unimpressed look. Before she could crush him with a hour of the differences between a salamander and a dragon, Erica stepped in.

"How long were we out?" She asked.

"Two days." Boyd said gravely.

Erica looked at him in shock before Boyd began to crack a smile. "Vernon Milton Boyd the fourth, that was not funny!" Erica exclaimed."How long have I been out?"  Boyd pressed a kiss to her temple and mumbled an "I'm sorry." in her ear. "It's been 6 hours."

"Technically, it's been three because there was that time she shot up to throw up."Malia pointed out.Isaac cleared his throat to get the attention of the room. Erica stuck her tongue out at the curly headed blonde. Isaac rolled his eyes and turned back to Deaton

“How long are we going to be off our feet?” He asked.

Deaton and Stiles, his emissary in training, shared a look and shrugged, which didn’t give her much comfort."Since you  inhaled a something so aggressive, it affected you digestive tract." Stiles said. "So you will be bedridden and vomiting for a week. ”

"Has anyone told you, that you suck at give bad news?"

"Isaac!"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Erica was okay for the first 12 hours before all hell broke loose. She was coerced into getting into the kitchen to drink orange juice by Boyd and as she was washing her cup, she lurched and threw up. Boyd immediately ushered her out of the kitchen and parked her beside a toilet where she basically spent the rest of her night. Deaton said she was detoxing and would be in for hell. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't breaking out into cold sweats, blacking out, trembling constantly and vomiting. It also didn’t help that she was in a constant state of anxiety because of how much this reminded her of her seizures.

After a week of madness, everything else had died down except her nausea. Boyd couldn't stay home with her all day since he was apart  of the ROTC  program at Beacon Hills High, so he consulted the pack, which lead to the creation of Operation “Don’t Let Erica Choke on her own Vomit” (Patented by Stiles).  Each member would stay with Erica whenever they were off from work or school, to help her and make sure she got what she needed. Erica wasn't amused by the idea. 

On day 5 of the operation, Stiles brought both the Hale and Argent bestiaries in their translated condition on a flash drive, to look up every problem and solution there could be since he couldn't stand to see Erica this miserable. That and the wolves (wolves being Jackson) were complaining about the smell

“Have you been bitten by a  Kelpie recently?” Stiles called from outside the bathroom. He  was sitting on Erica and Boyd’s bed with his laptop on his lap as he read. Erica reappeared from the bathroom with a tired and confused look on her face. 

“What the hell is a kelpie?” Erica  asked as she motioned for Stiles to move over. She immediately kicked herself and decided to stop Stiles before he could go on some  rant about how the pack needs to brush up on their mythology if they don’t want to get their asses kicked. ”Nevermind I don’t want to know.”

“Somebody’s grumpy.” Stiles muttered under his breath. Erica just simply laid back and ignored Stiles who stared at her in shock. 

“What, no flick in the ear? No smack upside the head? ” Stiles asked. Erica shrugged and flicked on the tv and began to channel surf. “Damn you really must be sick.” Stiles sighed and turned back to the bestiary. He was skimming through page to page before his eyes landed on the section “Reproduction.” He glanced at Erica, who was biting her finger nail as she watched the screen and back at the bestiary.

“Hey Erica,” Stiles said as nonchalantly as possible, which wasn't all that much. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Shoot”

“When was you made me buy you Ho-Hos?” Erica turned back to Stiles with an eyebrow quirked.

“Like a two months ago. What does that have to do with-” 

“Son of a bitch.” Stiles murmured.

“What?”

“ _Son of a Bitch.”_

“Stiles Stilinski, I swear if you say that one more time-”

“They would be so cute, my God.” 

“Stiles, I already told you that if Jackson and Aiden are going to get together they need to do it on their own terms.”

“Not them!” Stiles exclaimed. She could hear how hard his heart was beating and was honestly afraid that it would burst out of his chest. “ Oh my God, it makes sense and isn’t even that surprising considering how the two of you fuck like rabbits, and dammit now I owe Isaac $100-”

“Stiles!” Erica shouted. “What are you talking about?” Stiles stopped his rambling and turned to Erica who was gingerly sipping her mint tea with her eyebrows raised.

“I bet that Scott and Allison would be the first to have kids, but Isaac bet on you two and now I owe him a $100, and  _fuck_  he is going to be so smug.” 

 

* * *

 

 

After she had taken the test, Erica shooed Stiles out of their apartment and waited for Boyd. Unfortunately the assholes who were behind poisoning her and Isaac were apart of  a coven that had the nerve to attack. Before she could even get off the couch to grab her coat, Stiles called her and said that if she stepped one foot outside her apartment he was calling Derek and telling him to block the door.

Erica sat on the couch and tried to occupy herself  with TV and music but none of it worked. Her mind kept drifting toward Boyd being fighting against that coven, and the possibility of him not coming back. Erica immediately put on a movie and eventually fell asleep.

When Erica woke up again, it was morning even though it was dark out  and the there were foot steps in the hall. Erica  braced herself for, well anything until she smelled Boyd. He winced as he limped in through the front door. 

“Boyd?” She asked. She ran her hand through her hair  and and patted the cushion, as to  say "sit beside me." Boyd flicked on the light  He had a few cuts on his face that seemed to be healing  and Erica could smell fresh blood. Boyd hobbled over to the couch and sat beside her. Erica tilted Boyd’s chin and saw the cut behind his ear. They were aiming for his throat

“They got you good huh?”

“It just a flesh wound.” Boyd said. Erica went into the bathroom and grabbed their first aid kit. “It'll heal.” He called after her

“Honey, the blood from your rib is  dripping on the couch. ” Erica replied as she poked her head out of the bathroom. "And it can't be comfortable to have your shirt sticking to you." When she came back, Erica motioned for him to take of his shirt.

"It's fine." Boyd said. He winced as he pull back the bandage. The gash wasn't as large as it was during the beginning battle, so it was at least healing. 

“I’m going kill whoever is responsible.” Erica continued. Boyd laughed and tried to ignore the pang in his ribs doing so. He closed his eyes and listen to their practically in sync heartbeats thump, like a lullaby . All the others sounds were background noise. Like the wrap for the alcohol swabs crinkling or Erica's quiet commands like "Hold this here." and "Quit moving." Once she was finished, Erica put the kit on the coffee table and laid her head on Boyd's lap to avoid moving the bandage. Boyd was drifting to sleep but he heard a third faint heartbeat as Erica drew closer.

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Stiles didn’t fall asleep doing research again did he?”

“Nope.” Erica said while popping the p. She tried to control the smile pulling at her lips.

“Then who else is in here?” Boyd asked. His body was tense and prepared for another attack.

“Boyd,” Erica said firmly. ” I can assure you that no one else is in here except for you, me, and Vernon Milton Boyd the fifth.” Boyd began to laugh, which made Erica very happy since Stiles now owed her $50. (He really needed to stop making bets)

“We are not naming our child that.” Boyd said as his laughter died down. “We are breaking the cycle of Vernons. Besides, what if it’s a girl?”

“Veronica.”

“No.”

“What about Boyd? You don’t like the name Boyd Boyd Jr.”

“Our child’s initials would be BJ.”

“Good point.”


End file.
